


Earth-27

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mulan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-27 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not including a Mushu-type character in this Mulan AU. I just didn't think any existing Arrowverse character could have filled the role well enough, personality-wise, for inclusion... or have made sense as a talking dragon spirit. I swear, Mushu was like my favorite character in that movie.

In a world where the patriarchy is still dominating the planet, war drafts are still prevalent, and technology isn’t anywhere near as advanced as Earth-1, Sara Lance lives a comfortable life at home with her older sister, her mother, and her father, a war veteran with a poor heart after years of battles.

 

She’s expected to be married off to a suitor but she is not one to be tied down and when drafts start coming in for eligible men from each family to fight against Ra’s al-Ghul’s army she feels she has no choice but to steal her father’s draft and go to war in his place under the guise of a man. Now she stands face to face with the soldier who is set to train her and several other soldiers such as Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, and Barry Allen.

 

“What’s your name, soldier?” the man, Leonard Snart demands of her.

“Uh, Sam,” she answers nervously in a deeper voice.

“Let me see your papers.”

“Quentin Lance,” he reads.

“I didn’t know Quentin Lance had a son,” another man, an advisor of sorts named Harrison Wells, states.

“He doesn’t talk about me much,” Sara says while standing in front of the other soldiers, some of whom appear to be injured at her, his, hand.

“I can’t imagine why. The boy is clearly a gifted warrior,” Wells mentions to Leonard.

“How did you do that?” Leonard asked gesturing to the mess of soldiers.

“My father taught me some basic fighting skills he had learned from the military. I’m sorry for the mess,” Sara answers.

“Well then you should be easy to teach. Hope the others are too. Now let’s get down to business,” Leonard responds.

 

As Wells walks away, Leonard grabs Sara by the arm and pulls her close to whisper something in her ear.

 

“You may have the others fooled but not me. You’re just lucky I have no intention of killing an innocent woman and that we’re in desperate need of skilled soldiers. Be careful when you fight you might not be able to hide it so easily next time,” he whispers making her wonder who else has figured out that she’s actually a girl.

 

The soldiers get to work training during which time Sara, aka Sam, excels and impresses Leonard more than she had on the first day. Meanwhile, Sara can’t help but notice an almost flirtatious smirk Leonard sends her way whenever no one is looking. They eventually receive word to meet Leonard’s father the general at a village up the way and head out. As they do the soldiers start singing much to Sara and Leonard’s equal annoyance.

 

“ _For a long time we’ve been marching off to battle_ ,” the soldiers sing.

“ _In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle_ ,” Mick sings.

“ _Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren’t easy to ignore_ ,” the soldiers all sing.

“ _Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for_ ,” Ray sings as he wraps an arm around Sara.

“Huh?” she asks.

“That’s what I said, _a girl worth fighting for_ \- Ahh!” Ray sings before being tripped up by Sara with her bo staff.

“No more singing! This is war not some musical!” Sara shouts loud enough for everyone to hear abruptly ending the would-be song.

“Thank you, Sam. That was getting annoying. I was about ready to shoot one of them with an arrow,” Leonard says to her.

“I don’t know. I kind of liked it. Sure makes long travels less tedious,” Wells responds.

 

After a while they arrive at the village to find it burned to the ground. Sara finds a little doll discarded on the ground and picks it off the ground before walking over to Leonard who kneeled before his father’s helmet.

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” she tells him as she kneels beside him.

“Don’t be. He may have been a good general but he was never the best father. Neither I nor my sister will miss him,” Leonard replies.

“You have a sister?”

“Yes. Her name is Lisa. She’s younger than me and has already been wedded to a man by the name of Cisco Ramon.”

“I’ve never had fond opinions about being married off to someone.”

“She did and so did I if it meant she could get away from our father. She’s happy now. Happy and safe,” Leonard says with a weak smile.

“I don’t know what kind of father General Lewis was to you but he must have done something right for you to be the man you are today,” she tells him before getting up to join the others.

“Thank you,” he tells her as she walks away.

 

Leonard then picks up his father’s helmet and they head out through the mountains where they are suddenly ambushed by Ra’s al-Ghul and his army. They attempted to blow the assassins up with their cannons but failed to do so and soon found Ra’s’ men charging at them. Leonard turned to his men to give the order.

 

“Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor,” he told them.

 

As the enemy got closer and closer Leonard ordered Mick to aim the last cannon at Ra’s. But Sara had another plan. She grabbed the cannon and rushed toward the approaching enemy before aiming the cannon at the mountain itself and firing upon it starting a large avalanche. Ra’s al-Ghul then slices his sword across Sara’s chest before she gets up to run out of danger. Ra’s and his men get swept up in the avalanche while Sara’s horse comes to her aid.

 

Leonard’s troops duck for cover behind a boulder as Sara goes to rescue him from falling off the cliff by shooting the cliff with an arrow tied to a rope as they fall. Their fellow soldiers grab the rope and pull the two of them back to safety. As Leonard coughs up bits of snow he turns to Sara.

 

“Sam, you are the craziest man I have ever met. And for that I owe you my life. From now on you have my trust,” Leonard tells her as the others cheer for her before she succumbs to her blade wound.

 

The army takes her back to camp where Leonard and he alone attends to her knowing full well what trouble she’d be in if she were discovered. She awoke and tried to cover herself before noticing Leonard was with her.

 

“It’s okay. No one else saw. Wells insisted on tending to you but I demanded otherwise,” he tells her.

“Why?”

“I told you, you had my trust. Trust goes both ways. I trust you and so you can trust me. Since we’re actually alone now, you mind telling me your real name?” he asks with a hopeful smirk.

“Sara,” she answers with a smile.

“Sara. It’s nice to meet you. Truly meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” she says before wincing at her injury.

“Here, let me. I have an herbal remedy to ease the pain,” he tells her rubbing an ointment of sorts on her bandages.

“Better?” he asks her while looking deep into her eyes.

“Much, thank-” she says before his lips are on hers.

 

He pulls away quickly and turns away from her.

 

“Um, sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” he says while blushing.

“I should go. You probably need water. You don’t have to worry, by the way, I’ve ordered that no one is to enter the tent,” he says as he exits the tent.

“Damn he’s a good kisser,” she sighs while reaching up to touch her lips.

“Damn she’s a good kisser,” he says to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by Therandomer0227.

While Leonard heads out to fetch Sara some water Wells enters the tent to check on her discovering that she is in fact a woman and proceeds to throw her out in front of the rest of the army.

 

“Gentlemen it would seem as though our dear friend Sam here is nothing more than a lying and deceitful woman,” Wells announces to the others.

 

The soldiers all stare in shock at the revelation.

 

“I’m sorry. My father wasn’t strong enough to survive another battle I did this to protect him,” Sara defended.

“Silence!” Wells shouted as he grabbed a sword.

“You should have known your place,” Wells said as he attempted to decapitate Sara only for Leonard to come to her aid by blocking Wells’ sword with his own.

“What do you think you are doing?” Leonard snarls at the other man.

“Executing this criminal who infiltrated the army under false pretenses. Surely you can see that she is a woman,” Wells explained.

“I can. But seeing as how she saved my life earlier along with all of your lives we all owe her a great debt. One that shall be repaid in full,” Leonard answers addressing the troops before helping Sara to her feet.

“Lance, your life shall be spared you are free to go,” he finishes.

 

Sara then leaves the camp in shame and sadness grateful only that she is leaving with her life. On her way back home she noticed Ra’s al-Ghul’s army pop out of the snow and head out for the Imperial City.

 

“I have to warn them,” she whispered to herself before making her way to meet the army in the City to warn them about Ra’s and his men.

 

At the City Leonard and the others were riding in to meet Emperor Martin Stein as thanks for their service and defeating Ra’s al-Ghul. They were all surprised when Sara rushed up to them on horseback.

 

“What are you doing here?” Leonard asked.

“I had to warn you. Ra’s’ army aren’t dead,” Sara replied.

“What?”

“They’re alive and they’re in the city somewhere. Be on the lookout.”

“You! You do not belong here woman. Leave at once or I shall report you to the Emperor,” Wells interrupted.

 

Sara then fell back from the parade and searched the audience for Ra’s and his army when suddenly they emerged from a paper dragon and abducted the Emperor. Leonard, Ray, Mick, and Barry attempted to get into the palace to rescue him but found they were unable to make it through the front door. Then Sara came up to them with a plan inspired by their training.

 

“Guys. Follow me. I think I know a way in,” she said to them.

“You heard her. Let’s go!” Leonard ordered of the other three who joined in Sara’s ridiculous plan for saving Emperor Stein.

“Do we have to wear the dresses?” Mick complained.

“Just shut up and change!” Sara ordered.

“I don’t see General Snart getting dressed,” Barry commented.

“That’s because there weren’t any more dresses. Now quit complaining unless you want the Emperor to die,” Leonard answered.

 

He then walked over to Sara and leaned in to whisper.

 

“Were the dresses really necessary?” he asked her.

“No, this is actually a bit of payback for them jumping into the lake while I was bathing. Most uncomfortable situation I have ever been in,” she replied with a shutter remembering what happened some time ago.

“You’re evil. I like it,” he smirked in response.

 

Sara and the three men then pretended to be concubines in order to get close enough to the guards so that they could knock them out. Sara held one of the men in a chokehold.

 

“Leonard, go!” she ordered.

 

Meanwhile inside the palace Ra’s was threatening the Emperor with death in an attempt to get him to bow before him.

 

“I tire of your arrogance old man. Bow to me!” Ra’s ordered.

“No matter how the wind howls the mountain cannot bow to it,” Emperor Stein replied.

“Then you will kneel in pieces!” Ra’s declared as he attempted to slice through the Emperor only to be blocked by Leonard who attacked him.

 

While Leonard dealt with Ra’s Sara ordered Barry to grab the Emperor and escape via a string of lanterns along with Mick and Ray. Ra’s al-Ghul then broke free of Leonard’s grasp and knocked him out cold. Sara then cut the string of lights so Ra’s could not follow after them. Leonard got up only to be grabbed by Ra’s.

 

“You! You took away my victory!” Ra’s declared before a shoe was thrown at him.

“No! I did,” Sara declared as she held her hair up like she had done when she posed as a man.

“The soldier from the mountains,” Ra’s snarled before rushing after her.

 

She ran onto the roof where she was confronted by Ra’s and quickly pulled out a fan which was all she had on her.

 

“Looks like you’re out of ideas,” Ra’s smiled as he tried to impale her with his sword only for her to catch it with her fan and steal it from him.

“Not quite,” she declared before running him through with his own blade before tossing him over the side of the building where his limp body fell on Wells.

 

She then got down from the roof where she was happily greeted by her friends. That is until Wells came storming over demanding she be punished for her actions as she should not have been involved in the fight and the fact that because of her he was toppled by a dead man. Leonard then grabbed Wells by his shirt lifting him in the air.

 

“Listen you pompous-” Leonard snarled before being interrupted by the Emperor.

“That is enough,” Emperor Stein said as he walked over to them.

“Your majesty I can explain,” Leonard started to say before being silenced by the Emperor who motioned for him and the others to stand aside so he could speak to Sara.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you Sara Lance. You stole your father’s armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer-” Emperor Stein said before being interrupted.

“I knew,” Leonard declared.

“I knew the whole time she was a woman. If you are to punish anyone then punish me for allowing all of this. But don’t-” Leonard insisted.

“Let me finish. Dishonored the army, made men wear dresses for reasons I cannot possibly fathom, and… you have saved us all,” Emperor Stein finished before bowing to Sara as the rest of China did the same much to Sara’s surprise.

“Wells see to it that this woman is made a member of my Council,” Emperor Stein insisted.

“What? But there are no Council positions open, your majesty,” Wells replied.

“Alright. You can have his job,” the Emperor said to Sara while pointing to Wells with his thumb causing the latter to faint.

“With all due respect your excellency I think I have been away from home long enough,” Sara responded.

“Then take this,” Emperor Stein said as he handed her a medal, “so your family will know what you have done for me.”

“And this,” he continued handing her Ra’s’ sword, “so the world will know what you have done for our country.”

 

Sara then hugged the Emperor to everyone’s surprise.

 

“Is she allowed to do that?” Mick asked receiving shrugs from the others in response.

 

Sara then said her goodbyes to her friends before heading to leave. Leonard looked off at her with a sad look on his face.

 

“The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all,” Emperor Stein told Leonard as he walked up to him.

“Sir?”

“You don’t meet a girl like that every dynasty,” the Emperor replied before heading inside.

“Sara, wait!” Leonard called out before she got on her horse.

“Wha-” she started asking before his lips were on hers.

“You uh you fight good,” he blushed nervously as they pulled apart.

 

She gave a small chuckle before inviting him back to her home for dinner.

 

“Dinner would be great,” he smiled before heading off with her to her home.

 

There he gave her a moment alone with her father so that she could present her gifts to him.

 

“Sara,” her father said with delight as he saw her.

“Father, I have brought you the sword of Ra’s al-Ghul and the Crest of the Emperor. They’re gifts to honor the Lance family,” she told him with a bow.

“The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter,” he replied earning a smile from his little girl.

“So uh who’s your friend?” he asked nodding over to Leonard.

“General Leonard Snart. I’ve invited him for dinner if that’s okay.”

“Sure sweetie. Anything for the girl who saved the Emperor,” he replied with a kiss to her forehead before greeting Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
